


Draco's Favorite Thing

by CuriousEmWanders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousEmWanders/pseuds/CuriousEmWanders
Summary: Draco has a thing for when Harry talks to him in parseltongue, and he's glad Harry doesn't know. Or does he?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Draco's Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of H/D Kinktober. Today's prompt Parseltongue.

I don’t think that Harry was aware that he did it. But I noticed, and it turns me on more than anything else that his boyfriend does. Which is why it was particularly frustrating that he was doing it now, after they’d both come, when they should be relaxing. Enjoying their refractory period.

Draco first noticed it when they were kissing. It was one of those early in the relationship make out sessions. Before they’d had sex or even really seen each other naked. Before they knew exactly how each other’s bodies reacted to every touch. When the possibility of finding out was half the excitement and attraction. 

They’d been kissing for what could have been hours or could have just as easily been ten minutes. But either way Draco was drunk on the feeling of his lips on Harry’s, on the way his fingertips seemed to leave a trail of heat wherever they touched him. On the way they both only pulled away from each other when one of them needed to breathe. 

Draco had pulled away to take a breath. He took his time, looking at Harry below him, pulling his hand from Harry’s unruly hair to trace his jawline then his lips. Harry kept his eyes closed but seemed to follow Draco’s touch. 

“ _Hassieth ʃe_ ,” 

Harry looked blissful as he said it. And Draco couldn’t help himself. He dove right back in, kissing and stroking and touching until his and Harry’s skin became bundles of over sensitive nerves firing. 

Draco gave hima blow job for the first time that night. Harry's hands loosely tangled in his wispy white hair, hisses escaping his tongue as he poured his climax down Draco’s throat. 

\---

“ _Hesleuf ai veissa shiiful. Ouel Shiessisscas saissisha praughs abna sieths sumassa. Ai runʃe ou puorsism piasmassahaia ʃe_ ,” Harry hisses drawing me out of my daydream. 

His fingers are still embedded in my ass, wiggling in the lube still there, tapping against my not so tight walls. He lays on his stomach, one arm reaching into my exhausted body, the other reaching up my outer thigh as if he’s just waiting to grab me and move by body toward his face. He’s watching me, still hungry eyes gazing up my body, taking in my loose limbs, my heavy exhails, my eyes trying not to meet his because I'm still mad at him. 

He doesn’t realize what he does to me. That that hissing of his, that parsel tongue has my, quite frankly, tired, cock attempting to rally for another round. He probably thinks it’s just the fingering that has me reacting. 

Harry strokes up toward my prostate, teasing, subtly asking if he can continue, and --okay maybe his deft thick fingers probing inside me doesn't have _nothing _to do with my cock deciding it needs to be a part of this particular scene. But believe me when I say it’s basically nothing compared to him when he--__

__“ _Shissifal. Soonaʃashia_ ”_ _

__Well. when he does that. Because the thing is when he does that I can’t help but moan and arch into his fingers. I can’t help but look at his face, at his mouth as he forms the words. The way his tongue pokes out between his teeth as he hisses, he way he puckers his lips and pushes his vowels out. The way he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it._ _

__And now that I’ve made that mistake I’m all the way in it again, needing him again, as he probes up to my prostate, several fingers pushing inside of me, filling me, stretching my limits. And there, he has it, brushing up against it just enough for me to arch up and fall back down as he pulls his fingers back out of me._ _

__“How dare you Potter!?” I ask in a voice that I hope has more haughtiness than neediness in it. I narrow my eyes at him just to make sure. It only makes him laugh. He laughs! This bastard, my boyfriend, laughs at me!_ _

__“What? I thought you were done with playing _Malfoy_ ,” he says pulling his face closer to my arse._ _

__“ _Sasshinasmasi ʃhimisia ahisimʃia ʃosona_ ,” he whispers against my hole, sticking his tongue inside me every other word. _ _

__He laps at my overstretched ring of muscles as if soothing them instead of torturing me. I can’t help myself, I reach down and pull his head closer to me, willing him to fuck me with his tongue. But instead he keeps whispering to me in parseltongue. And though I know I couldn’t possibly come again, so soon, I can feel the tension building inside me. I’m bucking against his face now, or rather I would be if he weren't holding me down, ignoring my throbbing prick._ _

__I’m tempted to grab it myself, and you know what fuck it, I deserve another orgasm today with all he’s put me through. I reach down and am able to get one gratifying tug along my shaft before Harry realizes that I’m trying to ignore him, to evade his plan for keeping me erotically captive by the anus, and I hear him cast, “ _Incarcerous_ ,” and my hands are bound by my sides. _ _

__I groan. Damned Auror. I should have known he would do this. So proud of how he’s worked me up, not wanting it to end._ _

__“I want you to come Draco,” he says, pulling his face away and replacing it once again with his fingers._ _

__He teases around my rim with the tip of one pointer finger, pressing in with the fingers of his other hand, no longer feeling the need to prevent me from bucking. I can barely think I’m so taken by what he’s doing, by my inability to respond to the pleasure pushing me forward._ _

__He starts speaking in parseltongue again while his fingers focus on my prostate, one swipe after another, as if in time to whatever he’s saying, causing me to twitch and trust against nothing. I’m nearly crying as I babble through the pleasure he’s causing to pulse through my trembling body._ _

__“I was trying!” I respond when I find control over my tongue again._ _

__“I want you to come from this,” he says, “ _ʃhimisia virsissa, shissaisa_ ,”_ _

__Oh _gods_ , that’s all I need. His fingers pressing inside of me, pressing against my prostate and tracing along my ridge, and his voice, Harry’s voice whispering to me words in a language I can’t understand. A language he speaks most when he’s so turned on that he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. A language he speaks when I do that to him. When I make him that way._ _

__That’s all I need for my orgasm to rupture through me. I can’t see from the force of it, can only feel, feel Harry continuing to touch me through the spasms my arse clenchs around his fingers, can only hear him continue to whisper words that I don’t understand until my body stills._ _

__Finally, as I fall still I can feel Harry pull his fingers out of me and the sweep of a _scorgify_ falls over the two of us. Then Harry’s face is above mine, hands on either side of my face, whispering that he loves me, that I was beautiful as I came, that he loved seeing me so consumed by his words, his lust, his love. _ _

__Well I suppose Harry knowing how he felt about parseltongue could be worse._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Likes and comments are very (and always) appreciated. 
> 
> You can always follow me (talk to me, be friends with me, harass me) on tumblr [@CuriousEmWanders](https://tumblr.com/blog/curiousemwanders)
> 
> Did I do the link right?!


End file.
